


A Penny For Your Thoughts? And A Charlie Too!

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, Iron Dad, Iron Kids, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Please Help The Author Figure Out This Messy Story, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, The Author Is As Confused As The Readers, The Avengers Are Good Bros, The Avengers Fixed Their Shit, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Daughters, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, the author doesn't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The unofficial Iron Kids meet the biological Iron Kids and shit goes down. Ft: Tony Stank, Pepper Potts, Uncle Rhodey, Uncle Nicky, Peter-Man, Harley Keener AKA Potato Country Boy, Penelope Stark (OG Character), Charlotte Stark (OG Character),  the other Avengers, and blatant ignorance when it comes to Infinity War, Endgame, and possible FFH references? I'm working on it/not sure where this is going yet. Also I love steve but hate him cause of civil war so if he ever shows up in this it's prolly not gonna be good lol. on the other hand, love bucky barnes with all my heart so keep ur eyes open.Tony had obviously heard the phrase, "Love at first sight", but his father taught him to always believe in facts. So, growing up, Tony always checked the facts. To Tony, it was basic deduction skills. There are too many unknown and uncontrolled variables that make the experiment invalid. He only reconsidered these ideals when he spoke with his beloved mother and the man who raised him, Jarvis. Even so, there wasn't enough counteracting data in their rebuttals to make them legitimate. The young Stark had never thought about how one day could change so much.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s), Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11
Collections: Favorite Post-Civil-War fics (pro-Iron Man)





	1. Prologue (?)

**Author's Note:**

> I literally don't know what's happening in this. Please comment ideas for future chapters because I am c o n f u s i o n .

Anthony Edward Stark was a name known internationally, for many different reasons. His father, Howard Stark, was a famous inventor, putting Tony in the spotlight throughout his childhood. While some believed he was a brilliant man who had improved the world and its future, most thought of him as a cold, heartless killer. Eventually, he started to believe them, causing him believe he was never going to live a normal life. Tony never imagined his life could be so... domestic?

Before he was kidnapped in 2010, well before Iron Man was created, Tony Stark was a prick. It was a well known fact that the "Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist" went to all the parties, drank all the drinks, and had countless one-night stands. Tony made the decision to keep his first real relationship out of the public's eye as a means to protect them. To the rest of the world, it looked like the infamous Stark was finally cleaning up his act, when in reality, there was a completely different life forming.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony had hired a beautiful woman who, with the right tools, could rule the world. At first, he thought she was "just like all the other girls" and all he would have to do is smile and wink at the right times. As cliche as it may sound, Evangeline Caitlyn Allen (AKA Eva) was not like other girls. Despite all of Tony's best efforts, the most he got out of her was a slight smile when he tried his "techniques" on her.

"I'm going to complain to Spotify about you not being this week's hottest single." "You would need a pretty convincing argument, Mr. Stark." "They have to listen to me. I'm Tony Stark." "There's only one thing I want to change about you. Your last name. Evangeline Caitlyn Stark has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? Or maybe Allen-Stark? Your choice." "I choose to never hear you call me by my full name again." "Do you have a name or can I call you mine?" "You literally interviewed me for this position." "Are you French? Because Eiffel for you." "Once again, you interviewed me for this position." "Are you from Tennessee? Cause you're the only 10 I see." "...I'm starting to think you never actually read my file." "I'm no organ donor but I'd be happy to give you my heart. Or maybe just a kidney, my heart's kinda faulty." "Help! I've fallen in love and I can't get up!" "Would you like me to find you a caretaker if you are unable to function properly due to your age?" 

Eventually, after Tony was practically begging her to go out with him for a year, he forced her to come as his plus-one to a "gala". (It was actually a last-minute party Tony planned himself as an excuse to see Eva (he had finally agreed to stop using her first name) in a dress). Eva had agreed, only if she was able to bring her own plus-one. Tony immediately agreed, desperate at this point.

He later realized that she had asked to bring a plus-one, and contemplated whether he had been hitting on a lady in a relationship or not. He concluded that, as the bold person she was, she would've let him know. (He prepared for heartbreak anyways). Tony was, surprisingly, ready for the gala early. Suppressing his nerves, he did his best to reassure himself. However, the longer he waited, the more anxious he became. Finally, after waiting for about 45 minutes (about 20 minutes before the gala started), the star of the show made her appearance. 

[For Eva and Penny, imagine whoever you want. I was thinking along the lines of Katherine Langford and Lexi Rabe, but blonde. Basically, Morgan Stark in Endgame as a blondie.]

Tony Stark was honest-to-god rendered speechless. When he saw Eva, dressed in a beautiful peach dress, he thought he had (so cringey) caught a glimpse of an angel. But when he saw Penelope Meredith Allen, he fell in live a second time. Tony was not known for... "dealing well" with children, but he vowed to try his best with this one. 

Penelope may have looked innocent enough, but she had a mischievous glint in her eyes that made Tony question his safety. "Perfect", he thought to himself, admiring the mother-daughter duo. Penelope looked excited and happy, but there was an unknown emotion on Eva's face. "Is she... nervous? About what? She knows I have the best security, she handles some of it herself.", Tony thought. "Wait...is that directed...towards me? Did she think I would judge her?". Tony's inner monologue was interrupted as they approached him. "Yep...definitely for at me." Before Tony even realized it, he bent down to Penelope's height and introduced himself.

"Hey sweetie, I'm Tony. What's your name?" 

Both Eva and Penelope looked surprised at Tony's approach, almost as surprised as Tony felt when he realized what he had said. 

"Hi Mr.Stark, Iron Man, sir. My name is Penelope Meredith Allen but I like to be called Penny. I thought of it myself!"

Penny became noticeably more comfortable as she spoke. Eva chuckled lightly at the way her daughter addressed Tony, but Penny promptly shut that down with one absolutely adorable pout.

"You can just call me Tony. Now Penny, is that pretty lady behind you your mommy?"

Penny visibly brightened and nodded excitedly.

"Yep! That's my mommy and she's the greatest mom ever! Are you friends with her, Mr.Tony?"

Tony chuckled and looked up to gauge Eva's reaction. She had looked at her daughter with amusement and love in her eyes. It gave Tony an unfamiliar warm feeling in his stomach, that he's only remembered having with the company of his mother, Jarvis, and his children [the bots, duh]

"Yeah Pen, I am. She's wonderful." 

Tony didn't know where all these names were slipping from, but they brought the warm feeling back.

" You look breath-takingly beautiful in that dress."

Eva seemed to be confused at who Tony directed his statement at, and honestly? So was Tony. Finally, he mentally gathered himself and stood up to properly greet Eva. Eva also seemed to regain her business composure and stuck out her hand for Tony to shake. Both adults were well aware of the fact that Penny was closely watching their interactions, which Tony was using to explain what happened next.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it gently, then proceeded to bring Eva into a gentle hug.

"Nice to see you, Eva." 

After Eva once again schooled her expressions, she gave him a subtle questioning gaze for about 5 seconds. Long enough for Tony to understand her, but short enough to seem almost natural. "She really would be an amazing spy. Definitely able to the rule the world.", Tony thought.

"Nice to see you too, Tony. Sorry if we kept you, Penny was very against wearing a dress, so we had to compromise."

Tony then noticed that the dress was paired with a pair of Converse sneakers. "They would rule the world together, side by side." Tony pushed his thoughts away and realized that his left hand had a light weight on it. He looked down to see Penny holding his hand while looking around in amazement. "Definitely keeping her.", he thought. 

"Should we head out?" Tony asked, trying to act casual and not at all entranced by the girl that had seemed to have taken a liking to him.

"Yeah, I think I'm good. Do you need to use the restroom, Penny?", Eva answered. 

"..." "Penny?" "Yes, Mommy?" "I asked if you needed to use the restroom." "Oh, no Mom. I'm fine."

Penny then whispered, using the best of her 4-year-old abilities, "Can we come over to Mr.Tony's house more, Mom?"

Eva looked surprised so Tony quickly jumped in before she could say anything.

"Of course you can, Penny. Maybe next time I can show you my robots? How's that sound? We could even go to my lab."

"Oh wow, Mr.Tony! That sounds spec-spe-spectacular! My mommy taught me that word. Spectacular!"

"How about we head out and I can tell you all about them in the car?" Tony said, realizing they had been in his living room for almost 20 minutes.

"Okay!" Penny said, with growing excitement. 

"That sounds like a solid plan. Come on Penny." Eva went for the hand that Penny had attached to Tony, making Penny whine.

"Can I stay with Mr. Tony, Mom? He's SO cool! He has a lab like the scientists on T.V.!"

Tony looked surprised and was speechless for the 2nd time that day. He gathered himself much quicker this time, but not fast enough to go unnoticed by Eva. She gave him a gentle, encouraging smile, and went to grab Penny's other hand.

"Of course, sweetie."

The trio started on a pace that Penny could easily keep up with. She seemed to enjoying herself, and they reached the elevator in a comfortable silence. The silence was maintained until they were seated in the car, and Penny started squirming. Noticing Tony's worried look, Eva asked Penny what was wrong.

"Nothing, mom. It's just the dress. Dresses are always itchy and annoying."

"Don't worry, you won't have to wear one next time." Tony's mouth once again seemed to lose it's filter, but neither Eva nor Penny seemed to mind.

"Pinky promise?" "Double pinky promise."

They arrived at the gala and received quite a few stares. Some curious, some disappointed, some a mixture of both. Tony barely noticed them, since he was used to it, but Penny was not. She seemed shy and fidgety, very different from the previous Penny that Tony had interacted with. 

"It's alright, Penny. They're just looking because they think you and your mom look very pretty. If you don't like it, I can tell them to stop?" Tony offered. Anything to bring back the smile on Penny's face.

"It's okay, Tony. I'm fine." Penny said, obviously just trying to seem brave.

Addressing the entire ballroom, Tony got all phones and stares to disappear with language that was... "inappropriate" for the 4-year-old's ears. (don't worry, he covered them before saying anything).

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (BTW is happening around 2007/08-ish time)

It was at this very gala where Tony accepted the fact that he had very much fallen in love with Evangeline and Penelope Allen, and decided he would do everything in his power to make them Starks.

Tony and Eva started to date and, eventually, Tony proposed. The engaged couple was even happier because of the way Penny had taken the news. Everyday afterwards, she would only call Tony "dad", and Tony would try his best to hide the dopey grin that spread across his face every time he heard. He lived a happy half-year with his soon-to-be wife and daughter. Then, disaster struck.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(It's now around February 2009)

Tony was kidnapped by the Ten Rings in Afghanistan. Before this had happened, Tony had considered the fact that, as a famous billionaire with enemies everywhere, living in a world where everyone seemed to have an opinion on him, something could... happen to him. He knew how that would affect his fiance and 'daughter'. They had finally allowed themselves to become dependent on him, and realize that he isn't like their previous boyfriend/father. For this reason, Tony had created an emergency protocol embedded in J.A.R.V.I.S. to keep them safe. The only motivation Tony (and Yinsen) had in Afghanistan were the shining faces of his family, and the hope of reuniting. 

Eva spent every day of those 3 months comforting Penny, fulfilling Tony's job as CEO, and looking for Tony. No matter what anyone said, she continued looking for him. Her efforts weren't wasted, because eventually, Tony was fine.

(according to MCU timeline, Tony was found May 2009ish)

Tony, Eva, and Penny spent about 3 weeks together in the tower, enjoying each others' presences. Penny seemed to developing slight separation anxiety, but Tony and Eva were able to reassure her that Tony wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Not today, not tomorrow, and not ever. Got it, my lil copper coin?"

\------------Iron Man 1 happens and shit goes down------------

Finally, the family seemed to catch a break and Tony was reintroduced to the public. They decided they would announce their relationship after they had been married, to get rid of any doubts the world may have. On July 1st of 2009, Anthony Edward Stark and Evangeline Caitlyn Allen were married on one of Tony's private islands. They planned to announce their marriage the following month, but Eva finds out that she's 1-months pregnant with Tony's baby, causing them to postpone. "You...You're...it's...mine?" Tony says, feeling breathless. "Yeah Tony" Eva says, tears escaping her eyes. "You're gonna be a father." Tony surges forwards and embraces her, kisses her, and cries right along with her. 

They postpone their marriage announcement and prepare to add a 4th member to the Stark family. On February 16th of 2010, Charlotte Maria Stark is welcomed into the world. "She's...she's beautiful. She's amazing, she's wonderful, she's....i'm...wow. All my girls in one room, together." \-------blah blah blah, as u can tell, im not sticking to the timeline b/c i dont have time to rewatch the movies------ Tony does his best to balance his home life with Iron Man, but he can't ignore the Mandarin Attacks. 

When Tony Stark meets Harley Keener, he has to stop himself from cooing at the adorable 8-year-old child. He does his best to keep track of Harley throughout the years.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Stark family ultimately decides to stay out of the public eye and lives happily until 2012. The Battle Of New York. After the battle, Tony seems to realize how much stress and anxiety he is putting onto his family. He contemplates his options and decides, once and for all, that they would safer away from him. Tony knows that this is a hard decision, seeing how much he loves his family and how much they love him. But Tony thinks this is for the best, and that it will keep them safe. He doesn't want to have to put them through that feeling of losing someone often.

Sadly, before Tony was able to bring the topic up to Eva, disaster strikes the Stark family once more. Apparently, Eva wasn't as hidden from the public as they thought. Someone from Hydra had picked up on the fact that Tony and Eva were "romantically involved". 

Evangeline Caitlyn Allen-Stark was assassinated on December 16th of 2012. Hydra had thought it would be... symbolic if all of Tony's loved ones died on the same day.

This event fueled Tony's thoughts of sending his children away. He comforted them and they grieved together, until March 24th of 2013, when Tony confronted his 10 and 3-year-old daughters. Poor Charlie didn't understand what was happening until they were adopted by their "Aunt" Isabella Fernandez.

The two girls clung to their father as they realized they were being sent away. The Stark family all shed tears the day they had to be separated, but Tony kept telling himself it was for their own good. He provided for them and visited whenever possible, trying his best to be a part of their lives. Eventually, they understood his choices and realized he only wanted what was best for them. Tony was scared that what had happened to Eva could happen to his other girls as well. 

So, the years went on and they all continued living. Tony tried his best to visit as much as possible but it became near impossible when the "Civil War" occurred. The Starks were once again separated, but they would be reunited soon.


	2. ...

So...i'm not sure if i should continue? I think im just gonna leave this here, maybe come dust its shelf sometimes, but...

I might update if asked but for now, i have no motivation and way too much homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to the 3 ppl who might've wanted a continuation.


End file.
